


Valentine's Plans

by Knischick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knischick/pseuds/Knischick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot intended to go up on Valentine's and forgotten about. <br/>Cas and Crowley discuss Valentine's plan's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Plans

**Author's Note:**

> This was an exercise in a one thousand word limit. I only went over one hundred and thirty two. Not bad. I'm avoiding homework and so I thought I'd put it up. Enjoy!

“Hey, Novak. What are you doing for Valentine’s?” 

Cas didn’t bother to look up from his computer, even as Crowley sat a cup of coffee down beside him. 

“Dean and I are staying in. Ellen let him take off work early. Why?” 

“You’re staying in? On Valentine’s Day? You two are too young to be giving up on romance like that.” 

Cas finally looked up, irritated. “We’re going to make dinner, watch a movie and have marathon sex. What’s not romantic about that?” 

Crowley settled himself down in his chair. He blew gently on his own coffee before answering. 

“That’s what you two do every weekend. Doesn’t exactly scream Hallmark holiday to me.” 

Cas swiveled in his chair to face Crowley. Their shared office was getting a little cluttered and he accidently kicked one of Crowley’s economics books towards the door. “Well,” He said, “you’re not exactly invited so you don’t really get a vote.” 

“I just figured you’d want to do something different, routine can get boring.” 

“Says the guy who’s going to spend Valentine’s with his dog.” 

“Rude. And for your information I’m spending Valentine’s with Robert Singer. And Juliet, but that’s beside the point.” 

“Why are you spending Valentine’s with Bobby?” Cas asked confused. 

“Because he asked.” 

“As like, a date? Or are you two just hanging out?” 

“Well, the plan is make dinner, watch a movie and have marathon sex. So – just hanging out.” 

Cas gaped at him. “How long have you two been together? I can’t say I saw it coming.” 

Crowley smirked. “Well, let’s see. How old is Dean? Twenty seven? Then it’s been about seventeen years. On again, off again.” 

“What!?” 

“And your plans are the same as two old men’s; you see now why I think that’s sad.” 

“But, you – I mean, you guys… You don’t seem like a couple.” 

Crowley shrugged. “I’ve got commitment issues and he likes his space. It’s casual.” 

“For seventeen years?” 

Crowley shrugged again. “We work.” 

“Alright. Well, as long as you’re happy.” 

Cas picked his coffee up and raised it with a nod to Crowley. Crowley toasted back. “And to you and yours Novak, I apologize for judging your plans.” 

“No, don’t. It is what we do every weekend.” Cas conceded. “We do however intend to shake things up a bit.” 

“Which bit? The dinner, the movie, or the sex?” 

“All three. For dinner we’re making clam carbonara, then we’re going to find some terrible low budget rom com on Netflix. For the sex..” Cas leaned over and dug through his bag. He pulled out a can of cherry pie filling with a grin. Crowley raised an eyebrow. 

“You’ve never incorporated food before? You two?” 

Cas grimaced. “Well there was the incident with the ice cream. Which was a heat of the moment decision. A bad one. Don’t use ice cream.” 

Crowley chuckled. 

“Don’t judge me.” Cas said, putting the can up. 

“Oh I am judging darling.” 

“You know what the worst part is?” Cas said looking back up at him with a bemused smirk. “It wasn’t even actual ice cream. It was frozen yogurt.” 

Crowley chuckled. “Well, that adds insult to injury.” 

“Literally.” Cas said, nodding. “Hey, what time is it?” 

Crowley checked his phone. “Eleven twenty two.” 

“Shit. My next class starts soon and I still haven’t gotten everyone’s test grades in yet.” 

“Eh, make them wait a week.” 

“I’m going to have to aim for Monday.” Cas said with a sigh. “I really don’t like having this class three days a week. I set it up for two.” 

“Well, don’t go stressing out about it and ruin your weekend. The students certainly won’t be worrying about their Western Philosophy grades when they’re out and about on the fourteenth. So relax newbie. If anyone really cares, they will email you.” 

Cas stood. “Thanks. If I don’t see you before you leave enjoy your Valentine’s.” 

“Oh I intend to.” 

* 

Juliet burst into the kitchen just as Bobby was taking the chicken out if the oven. “No.” He said firmly at the dog who stopped far too close to the open oven for comfort and sniffed at the air. Bobby threw a pot holder down on the counter and set the pan of chicken on it. “Back it up.” He told her and lent down to close the oven. “Is Crowley with you or did you finally ditch him and drive here yourself?” He asked. 

“Hello darling.” 

Bobby looked over at the doorway. Crowley was standing there, a bottle of scotch in one hand and bouquet of purple carnations in the other. That was their thing. Bobby made dinner and Crowley went out and bought expensive scotch and purple carnations. Early in their relationship Bobby had tried to get him to stop giving him flowers, which were roses or daisies or whatever struck Crowley’s fancy. The year following the red carnations he had shown up empty handed. Red carnations were what Bobby had given Karen every year from freshman year of high school to the year of the accident. He had bawled like a baby when Crowley had handed them over, and made the other man promise never to bring them again. 

Crowley had been as nervous as hell the first time he showed up with purple ones. “They symbolize capriciousness, which I felt worked for us.” 

“I love ‘em.” 

So he’d been showing up with purple carnations ever since. 

“Hello yourself. You’re just in time.” 

Crowley set the flowers and the bottle down on the table. 

“I’m afraid I let our relationship slip to Castiel.” He said. 

“Let slip or just flat out told him?” 

“Well, I told him. I’m sorry.” 

Bobby scoffed. “It’s not like it’s some grand secret. Jody knows, Rufus knows, Ellen knows.” 

“Yes, but they’re the old guard. The boys and Jo don’t know.” 

“That’s ‘cause they’re idjits. If they paid a lick of attention they’d know.” 

Crowley kissed Bobby on the cheek. “Don’t talk about your children like that.” 

“They ain’t technically mine.” 

“Sure they are. And Cas is going to be your first son-in-law, and eventually someone will make you a grandpa. Just you wait.” 

Bobby grinned and wrapped his arms around Crowley’s waist. “You seem awfully sure of yourself.” 

“That’s because I’m always right.” Crowley said. “And also I saw Castiel looking up ‘engagement rings for men’ the other day.” 

Bobby laughed. “Well he better get on it or Dean will beat him to the punch. I gave the kid my wedding ring two weeks ago.” 

“You old sap.” 

“Hey, he’s the one who asked for that old beat up piece of metal, so I think that makes him the sappy one.” 

“You’re a sap and you raised a sap.” 

“I can’t argue with that. You want dinner?” 

“Absolutely.”


End file.
